The invention relates to gears and particularly to gear trains having stops to limit the gear train at some predetermined angular position. In various application it may, for example, be desirable to provide a motor which drives a gear train through a given angular travel. The limit on the traven is desirably a physical stop. In some such applications the motor will be supplied electrical power with the gear train at its stop position until some predetermined event at which time the motor will be reversed. A problem with stops which have frequently been used heretofore is that the stops that are sufficiently strong must be relatively large. Another problem is that the expense of installing a discrete stop may be significant. Still another problem is that the impact upon hitting the stop may be so great that damage to the gear train results.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a gear train which will have a stop to limit the travel thereof which will not require other discrete parts.
It is also a object of the invention to provide such apparatus which is simple and inexpensive both to manufacturer and to assemble and which will minimize the impact forces.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a gear train having an integral stop which will be compact and therefore suitable for more applications.